What I've Been Looking For
by ThisIsRealThisIsMe
Summary: *Used to be IncandescentAngel, new penname* Ryan Evans first meets her when he thought her to be a dream and is instantly smitten. But roads ahead are full of obstacles. Does she feel the same way about him? Will love prevail even with evil jocks afoot?
1. Chapter 1

As Ryan Evans walked through the doors of East High, he felt more confident then ever before. It was the fisrt day of his senior year, the last year of his high school career. And it felt good. Ryan had had many good years in high school. Staring in the school's musicals, singing and dancing his heart out in talent shows, and just being an all around friendly guy to everyone. But he hoped something unexpected would happen to him this year. Something that would make a difference when he finally leaves East High. Little did he know, the unexpected something would happen to him sooner then he thought.

* * *

After helping Miss Darbus, the drama and homeroom teacher, with some drama club related business, she scooted Ryan off in the direction of homeroom so he wouldn't be late and recieve a detention from her. He strolled down the halls, everyone already inside their respected classrooms, with a smile on his face.

"Hey Evans."

That familiar voice caused his signature smile to vanish immediately. He turned slowing around to meet the voice head on. And what if found, as expected, was Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, and a couple other members of the basketball team. Troy was the premo God of East High. Every guy bowed down to him while every girl wanted to hang off his arm. But not Ryan. That's why Troy and his crew took such pleasure in harassing Ryan.

"What'd you want Troy?"

"Me? Nothing. I'm just wondering how you want your senior year to be this year. You see, you can simply do as I say just like the rest of the school or, well, you really don't want to hear the other option."

"Leave me alone Troy."

As Ryan began to walk away, he distinctly heard Troy say something like "You are so going to regret that Evans", and he hit the ground then all went black.

However long later, Ryan began to slowly open his eyes. Troy and his crew must have tossed him around like they always do and left him here. Hid eyes were adjusting to the light when he saw what he thought was a dream. She was so beautiful as she kneeled over him. She had long curly chocolate brown tresses that he saw rained down her back and shoulders, smooth sunkissed skin, and warm brown eyes that stared down at him with concern.

"Are you an angel?"

She laughed softly at him before she replyed.

"No. Are you alright?"

"Oh. Yeah yeah, I'm, fine."

He tried to stand but was still a bit woozy so he was having difficulty. Until he felt her grab his hand to steady him. Instant electricity flowed through him the moment she touched his skin. She helped him to his feey before bending down again to pick up his spilled bookbag.

"Oh I can get that."

He said beanding down to to pick up his books.

"Oh I don't mind."

She lifted her head in that second and their eyes met.

_More electricity,_ Ryan thought.

After they gathered all his book back into his bag, they both stood to their feet. As Ryan brushed the dirt away from his dark blue pants, he saw a blue and white messenger hat (Is that what they're called? I don't know hats. I can picture them but don't know their names. But this hat is like the one in HSM 1 where Ryan tries to spell out Go Drama Club! except different colors) come into view. He then saw her holding it out to him.

"Is this your's too?" She asked so sweetly. Ryan sighing innerly.

"Yeah. Thank you." He was surprised when she set the hat back on his head, turning it ever so slightly to the side. He loved her being this close to her. He could smell the sweet scent of her hair.

_"I'll have to ask her what shampoo she uses." _He thought.

"There. Perfect."

"Thanks. And thanks for helping me with my books. And for helping me off the floor. And for being concerned at all."

"It was no troulble. I'm just surprised someone didn't help you sooner.What happened to you anyway?"

"Oh, just the basketball team trying to be superior to me."

"That's awful. I hope you're okay."

"Yeah. Thanks to you. I'm Ryan Evans by the way."

"Gabriella Montez."

_Gabriella, such a beautiful name._

"I'm sure I've never seen you here before. Cause if I did, I would definitely remember."

"I'm new. Just moved here."

"Well then in that case, welcome to East High where the jocks are supremos to all who they reign over."

"Thanks for the tip. But I already don't like them after seeing what they did to you. But, on another note, do you think you could show me to Miss Darbus's homeroom?"

_Thank you God_.

"Actually yeah, I'm in that class too. So, shall we?"

He held out hs arm to her, escort like, and she smiled and took his arm. They proceeded down the still empty hallway together.

"I'm glad I met you Ryan."

"And why's that? You like people who are unconscious when you first meet them?"

"No," she said with a laugh, "Because you seem like a great person. And I wouldn't want anything less in a new friend."

"Friend?"

"I hope so."

"Definitely."

As he held open the door for her to homeroom, he couldn't help but think of her as his guardian angel.

* * *

A/N: Not sure when a I'll update again, it depends on my homework. But most likely this weekend sometime. I hope you guys like this so far. My first multi-chaptered story. And sorry Troy lovers but I had to make Troy a jerk, it'll work into the story down the road. We haven't seen the last of Troy. Also, Sharpay is still Ryan's sister but she's not evil. Kelsi will make an appearance eventually. And Zeke and Sharpay are dating, Zeke is on the basketball team but doesn't hang with them and is really good friends with Ryan. Okay. Now that everything's clear, I hope you continue to read! 


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the morning went really well. Especially when it was discovered that Gabriella was in all of Ryan's classes.

When lunch rolled around, Gabriella and him found an empty table and decided to get to know each other better.

"So where'd you move from?"

"California. But my mom's job has us moving around a lot so I've been to a lot of schools."

"Well what do you think of East High so far?"

"Well I definitely like the people here a lot better then my other schools. Like you." She smiled.

"Thanks." Ryan hoped his blush wasn't too obvious.

"What about you? Tell me about yourself."

"Oh me? Um, let's see. I love to act and sing, and dance too. I star in like all the school's musicals."

"That's awesome."

"Really? I mean you don't think it's geeky or anything?"

"Not at all. I can't wait to see you on stage."

"You'd come to see me?"

"No question."

She smiled that smile again and Ryan thought he'd melt right then and there. Ryan was drawn out of his trance when he saw two familiar figures making their way to his and Gabriella's table.

"Hey Ry." Said the petite pretty blonde decked out head to toe in bright colors and sparkles as she greeted Ryan warmly.

"Hey Shar. Hey Zeke."

"Who's your beautiful friend?" Asked Zeke. He was tall, a good many inches taller then the girl he was standing next to.

"Oh right. Zeke Baylor, Sharpay Evans, this is Gabriella Montez. Gabriella this is my sister Sharpay and her boyfriend Zeke."

"It's really nice to meet you both." Gabriella greeted politely as Sharpay and Zeke sat down at the table.

"You too Gabriella." Zeke said before diving into his lunch.

"Same here. I'm Sharpay, as Ryan has pointed out. I've never seen you at East High before."

"I just moved here."

"Really? That's great. I'm sure we'll become the bestest friends. So how did my adorable brother meet such a pretty girl? You know he doesn't get out much."

"Shar." Ryan hissed to shut his sister up.

"Well it's the truth."

Ryan glared at his sister which she returned until Gabriella spoke up to stop it.

"Um, I kinda helped Ryan out today. I found him lying inconscious in the hallway, I helped him up, and we walked to class together."

"Unconscious in the hallway? Ryan what happened? are you alright? Who did it?"

"Shar calm down. It was jus Troy, Chad, and the rest of his basketball robots. No offense Zeke."

"None taken." Zeke said

"Zeke's on the basketball team too but isn't like that slimy Troy Bolton and the rest of those jerks." Sharpay pointed out. "He's a big cuddly teddy bear who loves to bake sweet things for his little chocolat eclair. Isn't that right snukums?" She finished in a high-pitched baby voice, leaning over towards Zeke.

"That's right muffin. I love you."

"I love you more." They rubbed their noses together before kissing each other deeply.

"They do that all the time." Ryan said to Gabriella. "It's quite nausating."

"In a sweet way."

After Sharpay and Zeke's kiss finally ceased, she began to reapply her shiny, pink lip gloss as Zeke directed his attention to Ryan.

"I'm real sorry about the guys man. I'll stick up for always."

"Thanks Zeke."

"And it's not just because I'm dating your sister, you're a good guy Ryan and Troy's a jerk."

"I know. It's all good man." Zeke and Ryan did a guy handshake(you know what I'm talking about!) and smiled.

"Besides, it seems like you got a good deal out of Troy and his buddies messing with you." Zeke then nodded his head over at Gabriella who was talking and laughing with Sharpay. Ryan looked over at her too and just as she turned her head, their eyes met and they both smiled.

"Yep. It's the only time I'll ever feel grateful to Troy Bolton." Ryan stated ans Zeke nodded agreeingly.

* * *

Hi. I thought I'd post this chapter, short I know, but I had some free time to write it so take it or leave it. Plus I wanted to have Sharpay and Zeke make their appearences. The next chapter, I might have Ryan drive Gabriella home or a secret place that he know about so they can talk. I need them to have a conversation about Troy and what he's like to Ryan and what he's like in general. I don't know, just an idea. And another thing, I writing chapters out as I go along, but I have a map of where and how to take this so I shouldn't get writer's block. So I know the ending and you're just going to have to stay tuned to see what Ido next... 


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the day, everyone was ready to go home. Ryan included. He was walking down an empty hallway, heading for the parking lot when he saw Gabriella. She was grabbing a few books from her locker when he came up to her. 

"Hey."

"Hey Ryan. Heading home?"

"Yeah. I could give you a ride if you want. Actually, if you want to, there's this spot I'd really like to show you. If you're interested."

"Sure. Sounds fun."

"Great. Come on."

After leading her to his blue convertible, they drove a little ways outside of town just as the sun was setting. When Ryan stopped the car, he got out, and opened her door for her. Gabriella was trying to figure out where they were when she felt Ryan's hand grab hers.

"Come on, the best view's over here."

"View? View of what?"

Her breath caught in her throat when her led her to the edge the rocky hill he brought her to. The hill looked over the entire city and all around it. It was breathtaking.

"Well, what'd you think?"

"This is amazing Ryan."

"Yeah. I come up here to think a lot."

"Think about what?"

"Everything. It really clears my head when I'm up here. I feel free."

They found a comfortable spot on the ledge and sat side by side watching as the sun set over the copper hills.

"Ryan, I've been meaning to ask you something." Gabriella stated, breaking the silence.

"Shoot."

"Well, why does that Troy Bolton guy Sharpay talked about so mean to you?"

"Oh well, you see, Troy is like God to the East High student population. Meaning he can do whatever he wants and nobody ever stands up to him. I'm classified as a drama geek so I'm on the bottom of list of popularity. This all translates into Troy Bolton doing everything he can to make my life a livng hell."

"That is so messed up."

"Yeah it is. But that's high school. And I'm not going to let Troy Bolton or anybody like him bring me down."

"That's what makes you a better person."

"I don't know about that."

"I do. I've only known you a day, but I can already see that you're a kind, sweet, caring person. And way better then Troy Bolton."

"Thanks Gabriella."

"You don't have to thank me. It's the truth."

Smiling, they looked back at the sunset, Ryan's face mirroring the red in it.

* * *

Gabriella said she had to be getting home before her mother became worried, so Ryan drove them back into the city and to her house. He walked with her to the door and stood on the porch with her.

"Thank you for showing me that place Ryan. It was beautiful."

"Anytime. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Ryan was shocked by what happened next. She leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"Goodnight Ryan."

"Goodnight."

She smiled and waved goodbye before disappearing inside the house, while Ryan began to walk back to his car in a daze, his hand glued to the cheek her soft lips had touched.

* * *

A/N: You guys are lucky. Another chapter in one day! I hope you're not bored wih the story yet. Oh, and Kelsi makes her appearance in the next chapter for those Kelsi lovers out there who were wondering. Until next time loyal readers... 


	4. Chapter 4

A couple weeks went by and things were going really plesantly. Gabriella became best friends Sharpay and good friends with Zeke. And of course, she was most closest to Ryan and vice versa.

Finally, auditions for the new school musical were today and Ryan was really excited about them. It was all he talked about the whole week until Friday came along, audition day.

Gabriella and him were walking down the halls after homeroom when Ryan brought up the auditions.

"Do you want to come and watch? I mean I understand if it would be boring but"

"I'd love to come. I want to hear you sing anyway. Real singing, not when we try to out sing the songs on the radio." She giggled.

"Alright. Let's go then." He said grabbing her hand and racing down the hall.

When Gabriella first entered the auditorium, she was blown away by it's grand feel.

"Wow. This place is awesome."

"Yeah, I love it here."

"I can see why now."

They rounded the stage and proceeded up its wooden steps. After reaching the top, a head popped out from behind the piano. She was a small girl with round glasses perched on her nose, auburn red hair that was tied back with a pencil sticking out of it and a multi-colored newsboy hat on her head.

"Hi Ryan." The small girl smiled.

"Hey Kelsi. Kelsi, this is my friend Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, Kelsi Neilson."

"Nice to meet you Kelsi." Gabriella reached out her hand to the girl and she took it and smiled.

"Likewise Gabriella."

"Kelsi here composes all the music and songs in the musicals." Ryan said

"Really? That's incredible." Kelsi blushed shyly.

"Thanks. So, Ryan are you and Sharpay auditioning?"

Gabriella learned after spending time with Sharpay that she was just as crazy about drama as her brother.

"Actually no. Sharpay's too busy bringing up her grades to be in the musical."

"Oh no. Who's going to play the female lead?"

"That is the million dollar question isn't it?"

"Gabriella do you sing?" Kelso asked curiously.

"Me? Oh no, no no no."

"Now I've only heard you a little Gabriella but I think you have a really good voice." Ryan said.

"But I've never sang like you do though."

"Yeah but, you could try."

"Please Gabriella. Just sing a few bars of the duet in the play. I have it right here. I'll play and you two sing. Please." Kelsi pleaded.

Gabriella looked between Ryan and Kelsi before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Okay. I'll try."

"Great!." Kelsi exclaimed happily.

Ryan and Gabriella stood on either side of Kelsi at the piano, looking down at the words of the song written on the paperr in front of them. Then Kelsi began to play a slow, serene melody and nodded to Ryan to begin.

Ryan: It's hard to believe That I couldn't see That you were always right beside me

Gabriella: Thought I was alone With no one to hold

Ryan & Gabriella: But You were always right beside me This feeling's like no other I want you to konw That I've never had someone that knows me like you do The way you do And I've never had someone as good for me as you No one like you So lonely before I finally found What I've been looking for

Gabriella: Ohhhhhh,Ohhhhhhhhhh

By the end of the song, Ryan and Gabriella's hands were intertwined, they stood inches apart, and their eyes were connceted deeply. Their trance was broken by Kelsi's voice.

"Oh my goodness, you guys sound amazing together."

"Thanks Kels. Gabriella, would you ever consider singing with me in the musical?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan I'm not comfortable in front of crowds and I've never sang before, like this."

"It sure doesn't sound like it." Kelsi added

"Thanks Kelsi but I'm not sure. What if I freeze it front of all those people?"

"You won't." Ryan said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause I'm gonna be right there next to you. Holding you hand and backing you up. So what'd you say? Do you wanna do this?"

Gabriella could do nothing but think for a minute. So many scenarios in her head. Herself freezing in front of a full audience. Having fun singing and dancing with Ryan. Ryan holding up her arm for the final bow, both of them smiling big. Smiling big herself, she returned to the persent.

"I'll do it."

"Yes!" Ryan cried out, then scooping Gabriella into a hug, lifting her off the ground in the process. As he did, Gabriella couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach. Good butterflies. She loved the feeling. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan couldn't remember a time he'd been happier. Rehearsals for the school musical had never been more enjoyable. Why? Because he was with Gabriella of course. He was so happy that she decided to play the lead role alongside him. and the more time they spent together, the more Ryan found himself falling for her. Falling hard.

* * *

It was a couple weeks til permerire night, so rehearsals were held everyday. Ryan and Gabriella would meet Kelsi in the theater or the music room to rehearse their parts.

It was Friday afterschool, and rehearsals had just finished up.

"Bye guys. I'll see you on Monday." Kelsi said waving to Ryan and Gabriella.

"Bye Kelsi." Gabriella said.

"Yeah bye Kels." Ryan finished as she walked out of through the theater doors, closing behind her with a loud bang.

"You're getting really good."

"Really?" Gabriella asked unsurely.

"Without a question. You'll be abosolutely incredible up there." He said with a kind smile.

"Thank you Ryan. That means a lot coming from you."

"Not really."

"No. It really does." They both smiled.

They finished packing their stuff and Gabriella was ready to leave when Ryan stopped her.

"Gabriella." She turned to face him.

"What is it Ryan?"

"Well, you see um. I've been, I've been kinda meaning to ask you something for a long time now."

"What is it?"

_Why did she have to smile like that?_. It only made him more nervous.

_No Evans, ask her what you wanted to ask her_.

"Ryan? What do you want to ask me?"

_It's now or never_.

"Would you like to go out with me this weekend?"

_Good job. Now what will she say?_

Gabriella stared at him, for what seemed like forever. Until she finally smiled beautifully at him.

"I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's great! I mean, good. Um, how about a movie? On Sunday?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Good. I'll pick you up around 7?"

"I'll be ready."

"Can't wait."

"Me either."

He watched as she walked to the exit doors, a huge smile playing on his face.

He was going on a date with Gabriella Montez. The most beautiful girl he's ever seen in his life. he couldn't contain it any longer.

"Yes!" His cheer of excitement rang through the theater. His hands raised over his head in the process.

"I'll see you Sunday Ryan."

Her voice made him turn in a jerk. He saw that she hadn't left the theater yet and heard his little outburst.

"See you Sunday." His face as red as the sweater and hat he currently wore.

"You are so cute." She said, gigling before finally exciting from the room.

Ryan was mortified. But then he remembered her last comment.

"She thinks I'm cute."

Picking up his messenger bag, he skipped down the stage steps, humming and dancing to his and Gabriella's song in the musical. And before reaching the door, he did a little spin and pirouette, all ending in a short bow.

Ryan Evans was walking on air.

* * *

A/N: I loved the last part personally. Could totally picture Ryan reacting like that. The next chapter will be their date. So, until next time loyal readers. 


	6. Chapter 6

Before Ryan knew it, it was Sunday. His date with Gabriella. His first date at all really. Unless you count those ditzy chorus girls Sharpay kept trying to fix him up with. No this girl actually meant something to him. 

He took extra time getting ready. After showering(such a pretty image in my head from that sighs) he debated on what to wear. Finally, he decided on a pair of dark blue jeans(like the ones he wore in HSM 2 when he's teaching the Wildcats their routine for the talent show), a white collared shirt, a dark green swater he wore over the white shirt, and a dark green messenger hat(I know same kind of hat I used in the first chapter, but Lucas looks really good in these) to match. Giving himself a once over in the mirror, he improved and seet down the stairs of his house.

He reached the door just in time to see Sharpay coming through it.

"Hey bro, where you off to?"

"Gabriella's."

"Oh right. Your guys' date." She said wiggling her eye brows at him suggestively.

"Yes our date. You got a problem with that Shar?"

"Not at all. Actually I've been wondering when you were finally going to get enough guts to ask her out."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes. Kelsi saw it, I did. Even Zeke saw it. Anyway, good luck tonight."

"Thanks. See ya." He grabbed his brown sportscoat but stopped in the doorway, "And Shar. If Zeke and you decide to get 'friendly' tonight when I'm gone, stay away from my bedroom."

Sharpay let out a exasperated noise at his comment before throwing her pink shoe at him, but he had already closed the door, with a grin on his face.

* * *

He drove the short distance to Gabriella's house. it was dark outside already when he went to the door. Ringing it once, he took a deep breath and a few breathing excercises he learned in drama class(you guys know the ones) before the door opened revealing a smiling Gabriella.

She looked absolutely stunning, though to him she always did, in a flowing knee-length blue and white floral skirt, white spegetti tank top, small diamond studded earrings, long, blue beaded necklace, her hair was drawn up in a messy bun with a few stray curls escaping around her face, shimmering white eye shawdow that lit up her brown eyes, and a shiny pale pink shade of lip gloss.

"Wow. You look, amazing." He said in complete awe

"Thanks."

"Well, shall we be off then?"

"Definitely."

Taking hold of his hand, he led them to his car and drove off for what they hoped would be a memorable evening.

Ryan was such a gentleman and of course let Gabriella pick what movie they saw. She ended up picking one the both loved, a romantic movie musical. They shared popcorn and held hands in the theater. Towards the end of the movie, Gabriella even laid her head on Ryan's shoulder. And he, though surprised at fisrt, draped his arm across her shoulders, pulling her closer, like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
After the movie, they got ice cream cones and sat in the park, watching the stars and talking. It was during then that Ryan put his coat around her shoulders when he felt her shiver. She smiled gratefully and kissed him on the cheek. The night had been perfect.

After driving her home, they walked to her front door and stood on the porch together, just as they did the first day they met.

"Tonight was amazing."

"Most definitely amazing." Ryan added to her statement. "I really like you Gabriella."

"Well that's good. Because I really like you too Ryan."

"You do?"

"Yeah. A lot."

"Well, in that case. Maybe we could do this again sometime soon?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He wasn't looking at her so he didn't see when she stepped in front of him and placed her hand on his cheek making him look at her. He was mezmerized by her eyes at she looked at him. Then, slowly, she covered her lips in his in a sweet kiss. The moment he felt her lips on his, he was lost in the feeling it gave him. He finally responded to her kiss and felt her smile against his lips before pulling away.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah." He answered breathlessly.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

"Oh, here's your jacket back." Gabriella was shrugging off his jacket when he held up his hand in protest.

"No. You keep it. It looks good on you." Smiling big, she held on to the jacket, then disappeared into the house.

It was offical, tonight was the best night of Ryan Evans's life.

* * *

A/N: Aww, the first kiss and start of a new relationship. Yah for Ryella. But, do not be fooled, you didn't think it was happily ever after from this point did you? Oh no, there is drama afoot, and not the good kind. ;) 


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next day, and Ryan was still walking on air from his date with Gabriella. She was all he could think about. She was all he wanted to think about.

* * *

Walking through the doors of East High, he spotted her immediately. She was fiddling around with things in her locker, so she was distracted. Which meant she didn't see him approach her from behind and cover her eyes with his hands(God I wish I was Gabriella right now).

"Guess who?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know. Could it be the guy who I went on a date with last night?"

"Could be." His eyes remaining over her eyes.

"Yeah, there were so many that day." She said coyly. Finally, his hands lifted away and she turned to face him, a smile on her face.

"Hello Ryan."

"Was that supposed to be funny or did you really have more then one date yesterday?"

"Well even if I did have more then one date, one guy in particular stood out against them all."

"And who was that?"

Leaning in, she pressed a warm kiss to his lips, then pulling back with a knowing smile.

"Oh. Well, that's a relief." He wiped invisible sweat from his forehead as she giggled at him. He smiled back before leaning in and kissing her again.

At the same moment, Troy Bolton and his best friend and teammate Chad Danforth rounded the corner of the hallway, their eyes catching Ryan and Gabriella's kiss in plain view.

"Will you look at that. I guess Evans got himself a girl." Chad remarked.

"That cannot be possible."

"I know. I always thought he was gay."

"Not that. It's just not possible for any girl in this school to like Evans. How could they? They're too busy wanting me."

"Well it looks like that girl really likes him."

They watched as Ryan and Gabriella pulled away, and that's when Troy caught sight of her beautiful face.

"Whoa. Who is she? I would have remembered seeing her around this hell hole before." Troy commented.

"Oh yeah. She's new this year. I think her name's Gabriella Montez. She fine ain't she?"

"Oh yeah." Troy said, his eyes roaming over Gabriella's body. "So my type. She's mine."

"But she's dating Evans. What are you going to do?"

"Simple. I'm going to show Gabriella exactly what she's missing." He said with an evil smirk.

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh! I told you there was drama a brewing. What is Troy's plan? Will it ruin Ryan and Gabriella's relationship forever? Only I know the answer to that and you'll just have to keep reading AND reviewing to find out... 


	8. Chapter 8

It was later that day, everyone else had gone home from school. Gabriella was making her way to her locker after finishing rehearsal with Kelsi. Ryan couldn't make it on account of homework but said he'd wait for her in the quad and take her home. She smiled when she thought of Ryan. Just the thought of him made her happy. 

After stuffing the books she needed in her book bag, she shut her locker, but jumped when she saw Troy Bolton leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay."

"I'm Troy Bolton." A sly grin on his face.

"Yeah, I know who you are."

"Well I know who you are too, Gabriella Montez."

"Well now that we know each other, I have to be going." She turned to leave on to be blocked by Troy's body.

"Whoa, what's your hurry?"

"I need to be getting home."

"Well I could give you a ride if you'd like."

"No thanks, I have one." She tried to move past him, but was thwarted once again by him.

"Evans right?"

"Yes. And his name is Ryan."

"Right. Look, I'm just trying to understand something about that. What do you see in him?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because when pretty girls like you turn me down for a guy like Evans, I like to know why."

"Maybe it's because he's a kind person who doesn't put people down because he thinks he's better then them. Now leave me alone."

Gabriella finally broke through Troy's body block, only for him to grab her arm, and pull her back and up against the lockers. His body surrounded her, not letting her go.

"Let me go Troy."

"Come on Gabriella. I like you. Let me just show you what could have with me."

His lips then crashed into her forcably. He was rough against her mouth until she finally pushed hard enough against his chest and slapped him across the face, breaking his hold.

"Stay away from me. Just stay away."

Picking up her bag, she ran out of the school, just in time to see Ryan's car leaving the parking lot. She didn't understand.

What had just happened?

* * *

A/N: Why didn't Ryan wait for her like he said he would? Well you'll find out, in the next chapter. I'm so mean sometimes. 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm feeling depressed right now so I thought I'dmake you guys happy by posting another chapter today. It's depressing. Matches my mood. Tell me what you think. Your reviews always make me feel good.

* * *

After waiting a long time for Gabriella to come out of the school, Ryan became worried. So he left his place in the quad and went inside.

He was about to turn the corner that led to Gabriella's locker when he saw her wrapped in the arms of Troy Bolton. He couldn't hear the words they exchanged, but after what he saw happpened next, they didn't matter. The moment he saw Gabriella's lips touch Troy's, it was as if time stopped and it was all happening in slow motion. He couldn't take it so he raced back down the hall and out to the parking lot to his car. He got out of there just as fast, and didn't have time to see Gabriella's lone figure coming out of the school looking scared and confused.

Tears were running down his face. He had never felt such hurt in his life. Why couldn't he for once just get what he wanted? Why did guys like Troy get everything? Ryan couldn't make any sense of the situation.

* * *

He dreaded school the next day because he was sure he would have to face Gabriella. If she was coming his way, he took off in the other direction or avoided her altogether. 

But she was able to corner him at his locker after school.

"Hey Ry. I haven't talked to you all day."

"Yeah."

"Why did you leave yesterday? You said you would take me home."

"It looked to me like you got a better offer."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Gabriella."

"I don't understand."

"I saw you with him okay?! I saw you with Troy. You were kissing him at your locker."

Gabriella looked in shock and confusion and she tired to explain what really happened.

"Ryan you got it all wrong I didn't"

"Oh come on Gabriella. How naive do you think I am?"

"I don't think you're naive."

"Well good. Cause you know what? You can be with Troy if you want to. I don't care anymore."

Slamming his locker shut, he walked away from her, never looking back.

"Ryan wait! You, you don't understand." The words barely came out of her mouth on account of the tears flowing down her cheeks. Not that it mattered, he was already gone. She felt her legs finally give out on her and she collasped to the floor as the tears rained down from her eyes. She was so hurt. How could Ryan ever think she would do do something like that to him? Didn't he know how much she cared about him?

"How did this happen?"

* * *

A/N: That darn Bolton! So much drama and sadness. What will happen next? You'll have to keep reading to find out...Only three chapters left! 


	10. Chapter 10

Eventually, Gabriella gave up trying to convince Ryan that nothing happened between her and Troy. There was nothing that would that would get through to him. He ended up dropping out of the musical because of what happened. This made Gabriella feel even worse.

* * *

Gabriella found Kelsi in the music room during free period to talk.

"Hey Kels."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I'm drpping out of the musical."

"What? Why? Does this have to do with Ryan?"

With the metion of Ryan, Gabriella broke down in tears. Kelsi signaled her to sit down next to her on the piano bench and she did.

"Tell me what happened between the two of you. I thought you guys were really happy."

"We were. But then something happened on Monday afterschool."

"Tell me. Please?"

"It was after rehearsals. I just finshed packing up my books when Troy Bolton appeared out of no where in front of me. I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me. He cornered me against the lockers and kissed me. I pushed him away, slapped his face, and then ran out of the school. I guess Ryan was there and saw the kiss and thought I was kissing Troy. But I wasn't Kelsi I swear. Ryan just didn't see everything."

"I beleive you Gabriella. Ryan just made a mistake."

"I tried telling him that but he wouldn't listen to me."

"It's gonna be okay. Alright? Trust me." Kelsi then embraced her in a hug before leaving Gabriella alone.

As Gabriella stared at the piano, she began to play a soft melody and sang the sweetest song. What she didn't know is that Kelsi had heard the entire thing and rushed back inside the room.

"Did you write that Gabriella?"

"Yeah. I wrote it a little while ago. It's about Ryan."

"Do you have the sheet music to it?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." Reaching inside her bag, Gabriella handed the papers to Kelsi who was smiling big.

"Why do you want them?"

"You'll see."

* * *

A/N: What's Kelsi's plan? Will it work? Why do I keep asking you guys these questions? You won't know til I post the answers. Sorry, until the next chapter. Two more left! 


	11. Chapter 11

With a brillant plan in mind, Kelsi roped Sharpay and Zeke into helping her carry it out. Sharpay would get Gabriella into the theater and on stage while Zeke would get Ryan to come to the theater at the same time. The rest was up to Kelsi.

* * *

The plan was set into action as Sharpay was fulfilling her part. 

"Sharpay why are we here?"

"I told you. It's something very important."

"Care to elaborate some more?"

"No." Just then, Sharpay recieved a text message from Kelsi saying she was in place and that Ryan and Zeke were seconds away.

"I'll be back. You stay here."

"Sharpay?!" But Sharpay and the clicking of her heels were gone from sight and sound.

Gabriella stood there, lone on the big stage. The auditorium was lit brightly until the lights suddenly dimmed.

"Hello? Sharpay this isn't funny."

A spotlight fell on Gabriella then as a familiar soft melody began to play. She turned her head around to see Kelsi sitting at the piano playing her song and nodding her head to the microphone in front Gbariella. Taking the hint, she began to sing the heartfelt words she wrote.

_How did I get here, turned around_

_And there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationlize_

_Cuz somehow I knew_

_That there was more then just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kinda into me_

_But I figured it's too_

_Good to be true_

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it, whoa oh_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough_

_Til I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm you're diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy _

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it, oh whoa_

_You're one on a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough_

_Til I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then I stmbled into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_Oh oh whoa whoa yea yea_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it, oh oh_

_You're one in a million_

_Yeah_

_You're one in a million_

_Yeah_

_You're one in a million_

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella looked out into the audience. Only to see Ryan standing in the aisle, with Sharpay and Zeke. Thinking fast, she raced to the steps to make a quick exit but Ryan stopped her, making his way up the stage where she stood.

"Don't go." He said softly.

They stood in silence, she didn't know what to say or think and neither did he.

"Was that song about, me?"

"Yes. Ryan, I know what you're thinking but I never kissed Troy, he forced himself on me."

"I know. Kelsi told me. And Zeke backed it up when he heard Troy talking about it during basketball practice. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know, it's just. I guess, in the back of my head, there was this tiny feeling of doubt telling me I could never be good enough for you. And when I saw you with Troy, I thought that was the kind of guy that would be worthy of you."

"Ryan Evans, that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Don't you realize how much I care about you? I, I love you."

"What?" Her confession totally caught him off guard.

She loved him? Him? Not Troy or any other guy? Him?

His questions were answered by the feel of her petal soft lips on his, eveloping him in a tender kiss.

"I do love you Ryan. Never doubt that again." She murmured against his lips.

"I won't." A kiss. "Never again." Another kiss. "I love you too Gabriella." She smiled that smile he loved so much as they shared another kiss, his hands cupping his cheek and nck while his arms tightened their hold on her waist. Their actions were ceased when they heard cheers, clapping, and whistles coming from the audience. They turned their heads to see Sharpay, Zeke, and Kelsi all celebrating the newly reunited couple. Both of whom blushed shyly before losing themselves in a kiss again.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go. It's kinda sad. Review please! Oh, and the song is "One in a Million" by Miley Cyrus. I thought it fit Ryan and Gabriella fairly well. I hope you guys thought so too! 


	12. Chapter 12

The drama between Ryan and Gabriella now ceased to exsist. They were phenomenal in the school's musical. Everyone thought it was the best show East High has ever had. 

Ryan and Sharpay hosted a major celebration party at their mansion after the closing night of the musical.

But after awhile, Ryan decided to get some air and disappeared outside to the backyard.

It was a clear night, the full moon and stars filled the sky. It was a beautiful sight.

"Hey you." Her angelic voice made him snap out of his reverie and turn his body towards her.

She looked beautiful tonight in an airy thin-strapped white summer dress, white wedges, her long brown hair flowing freely, and a dazzling smile to top off everything else.

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just needed some air."

"Right. Care some share some of that needed air?"

"Absolutely." He said smiling as he pulled her closer to him, kissing her deeply. "I never get tired of that." He said exhaling his breath.

"You better not. I know I won't. Has anyone ever told you that you are, an amazing kisser?" A sneaky smile on her lips.

"Well, I don't know I mean, I've kissed so many girls" He was cut off with a light smack on his arm from Gabriella, making him laugh. "Just kidding."

"So, what are you thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that look."

"What look? There is no look."

"I know you better then you think I do Ryan Evans. You have that I'm thinking about something really important look."

"Okay, I am thinking about something."

"I knew it. What is it?"

"I'm just thinking about how this year turned out to be the best ever. Just like I hoped it would be. I found what I was looking for. In you."

_There it was again_, he thought.

That smile he loved so much as she brought his lips in to meet hers.

As he kissed her, the year's events replayed in his mind.

Him wanting something more for the upcoming year.

Being pushed around by Troy and his boys.

Meeting Gabriella because of it.

Making a new friend in her.

Singing with her in front of the piano with Kelsi.

Asking her out.

Their first date.

Their first kiss.

Misunderstandings that led to heartbreak.

Being brought back together by friends.

Saying I love you to each other for the first time.

Doing the musical together.

And, finally, kissing in his back yard under the stars.

It all combined to make one heck of a year. And Ryan Evans knew, he could never forget it.

_So lonely before_

_I finally found_

_What I've been looking for..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: It's so sad. It's actually over. I can't believe it. Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed it and I also hope it wasn't all that awful for a first try at a multi-chaptered story. Hopefully you'll be seeing more of me soon.

-takes a bow and smiles-


End file.
